


Candles

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Dadghu will never get franks name right, Fluff and Humor, Fogteeth Clan, Frank will forever be Fred, Gen, Orcs, Yes it is a power move, bright orcs, old orc rambling about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Fred (Fogteeth Frank) has entrusted the safety of his BabyGirl with Zorghu, and poor BabyGirl has to endure an old orc rambling endlessly.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnietakesnosh_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/gifts).



> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward  
> Prompt: 12. Candles  
> Characters Requested: Zorghu (Dadghu) & Baby Girl (BG belongs to @bonnietakesnosh-t )

Zorghu wasn’t certain why he had agreed to this, it was against his better judgement. Just because he was becoming a bit more open minded didn’t mean he wanted to be thrust right into the weirdness that had taken over some of his clanmates. Back in his day if an orc and a human chose to be together, the orc was excommunicated and their half breed children were shunned. One of his best friends had fallen in love with a human and, at the time as Clan leader, it was up to him to deliver the punishment. It hadn’t been easy then, and accepting the changes was not easy now. 

These days his son didn’t banish people for fraternizing outside their race and he didn’t shun the half breeds that came as a result of it. If anything there were plenty of half breeds that came to the events the Fogteeth threw and Dorghu seemed to not mind it at all. Sure, there weren’t many half breeds in the gang, not unless they were half orc, and clan, but as far as the social events went it seemed they were accepted.

As it was Zor had already had an unfortunate incident involving a half breed which ended up turning into a long conversation with one of the higher ranking individuals in his sons gang, a Fred, who happened to have a human female companion. At first Zor thought she was just someone Fred was enjoying physically, but it became clear that Fred had feelings for the girl and it was serious, so serious that she was practically his mate, or maybe unofficially his mate. Either way it was strange and Zorghu was honestly getting to old to keep up with all the changes. 

Still Fred trusted him, more than he seemed to trust Zor’s son Dorghu. So Fred has asked Zorghu once, if he could trust the older orc to do what was right and protect his baby girl should something happen that would put her at risk. So here he was, in one of the many safe houses, stuck with a terrified human that stared at him like he was the instrument of death itself. She smelled wrong for a human, she smelled almost like an orc, well like Fred, and it made him just a little bit uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry girl, Fred will be here soon, until then just sit tight. Watch TV, have a snack, read a book, anything other than sitting there staring at me like a terrified child.” He growled, his voice deep, almost threatening sounding but he didn’t mean it to be. He was honestly just frustrated, being saddled with this babysitting job. Of course she just stared at him with a weird and confused look on her face. Maybe she was used to Fred’s birth name, that would be something. Guys like him usually didn’t give out their real name, the ones so far deep in the gang they couldn’t see the other side. It wasn’t safe to go by anything other than a nickname or human name. 

Her screaming made his ears twitch as he winced. The lights had flickered a bit and it almost seemed like they would go out, but didn’t. “Hush human, you are safe here.” Getting up from the recliner he was comfortably sitting he he stalked into another room and brought out a box of lanterns and candles. He lit a few of the candles placing them near her and set the lanterns aside for use if the lights should fully go out. “There, you will have some light if they go off and stay off. Honestly, you are with an orc, act like it. I promised nothing would happen to you, so nothing will happen to you. Trust me.” 

Sitting back down he turned to see her studying him closely, her look more curious than afraid now. “Are.. are you his dad?” 

He wasn’t sure who she meant so he just nodded, if he was wrong it could be corrected later. If it kept her from freaking out in the moment then what was the harm in letting her believe what she needed to believe to feel safe. 

“Wow, no wonder he is so big and strong.” She looked at him with awe filled eyes now. 

“HA! Strong? Pft.. strong the human says..” He shook his head. “He grew up here, soft, spoiled. No if he had grown up in old country, then he would be strong. He would have had a rite of passage, the way I did, the way my father did, the way our fathers before him did.” Zorghu nodded sharply. The candle light flickered, highlighting the human girls features as the lights dimmed again. She wasn’t hideous, he could almost see why Fred chose her, though he was less comfortable with the look she was giving him now.

“What um… what rite of passage?” The girls asked. 

Zorghu stood and lifted the recliner easily, turning it and setting it down so it faced her and was closer to the couch now. “As power is unstable, let me tell you stories of old country. Maybe understanding orc heritage will help you. If nothing else, you will learn something new.” He nodded and relaxed back as he began to fall into memories of the past.

 


End file.
